


How do I even begin to explain Agron, from the lands East of the Rhine?

by crazzzedope



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Fanart, M/M, gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazzzedope/pseuds/crazzzedope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would YOU begin to explain Agron? ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do I even begin to explain Agron, from the lands East of the Rhine?

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to make. Couple (... many) things: drunk Gannicus would believe ANY outrageous rumor, Nasir stands by his boo's flawlessness, Mira is THE biggest Nagron fangirl ever, Donar is infatuated with Agron's dimples, Spartacus's bitchface sums up his opinion of Agron's sass, Saxa has the easiest line just cos, and Castus... well, he's the punch in the punchline :) Oh, and Crixus has trouble finding words to describe Agron cos he can't be bothered lol

  
  



End file.
